


'Cause Baby You Know You Make Me Want You

by knifeinthegut



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Armitage Hux, Groupies, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rock Star Hux, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifeinthegut/pseuds/knifeinthegut
Summary: Hux is a rock star who spots Kylo Ren in the crowd.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	'Cause Baby You Know You Make Me Want You

**Author's Note:**

> A little smut one shot because I've been social distancing and have time. I hope everyone is being safe, I feel like there is a relatively big immunocompromised community on Ao3 and I'm sending my love to all of you. Anyway, here's some porn.

It’s a cold night but it’s blazing hot inside the club. The humidity swells as they finish their encore, the crowd seems louder than their amps.

“‘Cause baby you know you make me want you!” Hux sing-screams as the crowd echoes his lyrics back to him.

“Oh! Oh! OH!” Hux’s eyes land yet again on the man with a shit eating grin in the third row. He wipes the sweat from his brow and throws him a wink.

“I’ll give you everything I have, I’ll send myself to the motherfucking moon!” 

“Just to have you back soon…” Hux closes his eyes as he lets the finals notes play out.

The crowd cheers, the man still stares at him in the third row. 

“Thank you, Seattle!” Hux yells into the mic unceremoniously, with one last look at the incredibly hot man and walks off with the band. The cheers ring in his ears as his breath evens off stage. A stage hand gives him a towel to dry off and some water. 

“What a show, huh?” Mitaka says to the band with his tryhard smile.

Hux rolls his eyes. “Go jerk yourself off in the mirror already.”

Mitaka starts to retort but stops, storming off. 

“Are you going out tonight?” Phasma asks Hux handing him a lit joint from god-knows-where.

Hux takes a deep drag and considers it.

“Hm, I should rest.” Hux says. He takes another drag before handing it back.

“You’re getting old.” Phasma chuckles. 

“Then you must be ancient.”

“I’m two years older than you.”

“Exactly.” Hux kisses her cheek. “Have fun, don’t wear out those pretty fingers.”

Phasma barks out a laugh.

Hux heads to his dressing room, he’ll be at this venue for the next couple days so it’s more homey than usual and he’s considering sleeping on the unusually comfy couch. He hums to himself a new song he’s working on as he opens the door.

“Hi.” He’s greeted by a tall, muscular man with dark hair pulled back by a loose bun. 

“Oh.” Hux says. Jesus, his muscles are bigger this close up.

“Security let me in, well I bribed them, but I assured them I wasn’t a threat or anything.” The strange, but hot, man explains with a charming smile. 

“Right. And you are?” Hux asks, still by the door.

“I’m Kylo, Kylo Ren.” The hot man, Kylo, outstretches his hand. Hux stares at it for a moment before realizing he is supposed to go over and shake it.  
Hux wonders if he should keep the door open for a moment but it shuts when he lets go anyway. He can’t be smart all the time after all. So, he walks over, and takes the other man’s hand. It’s big, with thick fingers and rough skin. They shake with equal strength used to impress. Hux looks up at Kylo’s eyes and notices how close they’ve gotten, much closer than necessary for a handshake.

“I’m Hux.” 

“Well, I assumed that.” Kylo gives him that fucking smirk again. “I’m a big fan.”

Hux pulls away at that, snapping back into reality, and snorts. “Want an autograph then?”

He moves over to a stack of posters at his vanity, his face front and center with the other band member surrounding him.

“Actually I think you and I both want something different.” 

Hux feels Kylo’s arms wrap around his slim waist and shivers instinctively. Then Kylo tightens his arms so Hux’s body is pulled towards him, so they’re flush together from head to toe. Hux feels helpless, his head falling back onto Kylo’s shoulder and moaning from the eneveloping of warmth suddenly surrounding him. The adrenaline from the show is still coursing through his veins, lighting a flame in his stomach and this wave of arousal fans it into a raging fire.

“Jesus…” Hux breathes out. His head suddenly hazy.

“Tell me to stop and I will.” Kylo’s words are gravelly in his ear. Hux only nods.

Kylo ducks his head to lay kisses on Hux’s neck, peppering the skin before sinking his teeth in and sucking on the pale skin. Hux cries out and pushes back into Kylo, egging him on and feeling the hardness poking his ass. His eyes snap open as Kylo releases his skin. 

They’re standing right in front of the mirror and Hux marvels at how flushed he is already, an angry red mark already forming where anyone can see. Kylo catches his look in the mirror and his smile stretches into something sinister. His hands start moving over Hux’s body, one going for his nipple through his expensive but sweaty silk shirt, the other moving south towards his tight designer pants. 

Kylo’s hand stops just before reaching Hux’s obvious outline of his cock. They lock eyes once again, usually Hux uses eye contact to intimidate others but something in Kylo’s eyes makes him want to submit. Want to bend over and let him have him. Hux nods his head, “Yes.”

Pleasure floods from his brain as Kylo cups his cock, it feels like he’s been hard for hours, and Kylo’s hand is so big. He melts into Kylo’s large frame, before yelping as Kylo pinches and pulls at his nipple. He turns around, although it’s difficult with Kylo’s arms around him. 

“Well, aren’t you going to kiss me?” Hux asks sharpy, pretending he isn’t pouting.

Kylo lets out a soft laugh and catches Hux’s lips in a cruel kiss. Hux returns the harshness gladly and pushes Kylo’s chest slightly to signal to move. Somehow he understands and they take small steps together, lips still locked, until the couch stops Kylo. Hux pulls away with lips much redder than before, and pushes Kylo’s chest again but this time hard enough to push his body onto the couch. Kylo lets out a huff as he adjusts, Hux climbs onto his lap before the brunette can process it. 

“Take off your shirt.” Kylo orders, pulling away from Hux’s searching mouth. Hux leans back too quickly and obeys. Kylo is just watching him, and he feels his blush spread at how hungry Kylo looks. He finally shrugs off his button up and lets Kylo look.

“Well?” Hux says, in an attempt to get Kylo to take off his shirt as well, instead Kylo’s hands find his waist again and stroke his sides.

“You’re gorgeous.” He notes earnestly.

Hux’s mouth parts and takes in a sharp breath. He shakes his head of the sudden emotion that fills in and pulls on Kylo’s shirt’s hem, urging him to take it off with more clarity. Kylo chuckles, he keeps fucking laughing and Hux would usually be mad but he finds it distressingly endearing. Once Kylo’s shirt is off, Hux pauses and just gazes at his body. He has some scars that look like they’re from fights scattered over his body, one as big as the scar down his face. His pecs are huge, as are the rest of his planes of muscle. A solid beast. He looks like he’s made for combat. 

“Well?” Kylo mimics.

“Oh, fuck you.” Hux murmurs and lets his hands wander over Kylo. They tangle themselves, mouths joined, limbs exploring each other. Moving together and fighting for dominance. 

Finally, Kylo groans deep in his chest and stands up, picking Hux up in the process. Hux wraps his legs around Kylo so he doesn’t fall and lets himself be stunned midair, but so close to Kylo still. Kylo moves back onto the couch, laying Hux on his back, settling in between his thighs and looming over him.

“You’re such a fucking show off.” 

Kylo doesn’t retort, too busy trying to get Hux’s pants off. Hux lifts his hips to help. Kylo stops to look at Hux’s silvery satin thong.

“What? You don’t like it?” Hux asks coldly.

Kylo answers by dipping his head to Hux’s crotch and licking him through his panties. Hux’s head throws back and he lets out a whine. He continues to whine unabashedly as Kylo concentrates at ruining his nice thong by licking and sucking his cock, and helping him stain it with more pre cum. Kylo lifts his head up and licks his lips, the fucking asshole.

“You want these on?” Kylo asks, snapping the elastic band on Hux’s skin.

“No-not, not this time.” Hux says quickly.

“Oh? You want there to be other times?” Kylo teases.

“Depends how well you fuck me.” Hux says with more confidence. “So, get on with it.”

Kylo straightens and gives Hux a mock salute which makes Hux laugh suddenly, but he squirms nonetheless. Kylo strips Hux of his panties and lets his cock spring up. Kylo busies himself with taking off his pants while Hux leans over to the coffee table to get the lube he carelessly put on the coffee table. Once he leans back he’s met with the sight of Kylo’s cock. It’s big, like the rest of the man attached. Hux reaches out a hand and strokes Kylo’s cock, wrapping his delicate fingers around the monstrosity. He feels like he might drool.

Kylo watches Hux touch him for a moment before being handed the lube and squirting some of his fingers. He looms over Hux again and catches his lips, reaching down and pressing his finger against Hux’s hole. Hux keens into the stranger’s mouth and relaxes, falling back to arch his back as Kylo slips in his finger. He pauses until Hux lets out a whine and starts slowly moving. Hux lets his legs open obscenely wide as Kylo works on loosening his hole.  
“‘Nother.” Hux moans out.

Kylo obliges, pushing in harder and skids against the redhead’s prostate. Hux’s eyes roll back before closing, writhing under Kylo.

“You really love this, huh?” Kylo asks, scissoring his fingers. 

“I’d love it more if your cock was in me right now.” Hux snaps back, which gains a smile from Kylo.

“You want a stranger to fuck you, you haven’t known me more than an hour.” Kylo adds a third finger and leans close to Hux’s ear. “You barely know me and still you need my cock.”

Hux wants to protest but instead he bites his lip to stop a whine and nods his head, betrayed by his lust.

“Fuck me.” Hux orders.

Kylo stills his fingers instead. “I want you to beg.”

Hux’s eyes snap open and he frowns. “I don’t beg.”

“Of course you don’t.” Kylo says as he pulls out his fingers gingerly. Hux looks at him quizzically as he moves to get off the couch.

“What the hell are you doing?” Hux asks.

Kylo stands over him. “Well, you don’t beg so,”

“So what? You’re going to leave?”

Kylo shrugs. 

Hux grabs his cock and jerks it to get Kylo’s attention. He closes his mouth over the tip as Kylo watches with neutrality. Hux keeps eye contact as he bobs his head, taking as much as he can. But still Kylo’s face is cool. Hux pulls off.

“You’re an asshole.”

Kylo’s lip pulls up slightly, knowing he’s won.

Hux licks the length of Kylo’s cock and whispers against it, “Please fuck me. Please.”

“You’re so pretty when you beg. If only your fans could see this side of you.” Kylo says softly. Hux blushes and leans back, letting his legs open up again.  
“Turn around.”

Hux obeys, stretching and wiggling his ass, propping himself up on the armrest. Kylo runs his hand over the ginger’s ass, pets the peach fuzz around his hole and balls. Hux turns his head and notices the mirror is not right in front of them. He watches Kylo uncap the lube and slick his cock. Watches him look at his hole, feels him stretch it with his thumb. Watches Kylo look up and meet Hux’s eyes as he lines himself up and pushes in.

Hux’s eyes close as he adjusts to the size of Kylo, lets out a breath and a moan at the same time. Kylo grunts as he bottoms out, Hux bites his lip and lets his head fall onto his arms, circling his hips and just feeling. Kylo moves his hand from Hux’s waist to his ass and squeezes, rubs, and pulls his cheeks as he moves out and slams back in. Hux lets out a gasp and opens his eyes again to watch Kylo find his rhythm. 

Kylo’s eyes are darkened and they’re focused on watching himself fuck the ginger’s hole. Then he looks up and smiles at Hux, that same shit eating grin he saw in the crowd. It makes Hux want to roll his eyes, but really it makes Hux’s chest tighten in pride. To be admired like this, to be fucked like this. He pushes his ass back to meet Kylo’s thrust and they both moan, Kylo getting impossibly deeper in Hux.

“God, look at you.” Kylo says breathily to Hux’s reflection.

Hux’s face splits into a smile, he intends to follow Kylo’s instructions but he can’t tear his eyes away from Kylo. Because Kylo can’t stop looking at Hux. Feeding into each other’s ego, fueling each other’s lust. 

“Gonna come inside you.” Kylo tells Hux plainly, leaning down to bite at his ear. 

“Yes.”

“Gonna eat you out after.” 

“Please.” 

Kylo’s pace speeds up, snapping his hips. His frame curling in, hands back on Hux’s waist, his face twists in concentration. He looks almost feral, Hux can’t help but be taken and moan beneath him. 

“Fuck, baby, oh!” Kylo cries out as he comes, Hux sucks in a breath as he pulses inside him.

They pant together for a few minutes, Kylo pumping out a few more strokes before leaning down to leave kisses over Hux’s back. Then Kylo pulls out and follows through with his promise. Hux lets out a deep moan, as Kylo’s tongue messily moves around and in his hole. Cleaning him and dirtying him all at once. 

Kylo’s hand snakes around his waist and takes Hux’s cock in his hand, pumping it as he continues working his tongue. Hux feels his orgasm build, it’s been on the edge since Kylo started fingering him and now he’s so close. Kylo tightens his grip on his cock and speeds up and Hux lets out pathetic whimpers, leading to a strained moan as he shoots his come on the couch cushion. Kylo licks him a few more times before letting go altogether. 

Hux’s limbs finally fail him and he collapses on the couch. Kylo gets up and Hux whines at the absence of heat. He looks at the mirror to watch Kylo’s ass as he walks to the bathroom. He sits up and grimaces at the mess on his stomach and couch. 

Kylo returns with a warm towel and runs it over the mess of Hux’s cock and ass. Hux blushes but doesn’t protest. He catches Kylo’s hand before he can leave again and pulls him to sit down next to him, curling himself around the buff man. Kylo runs his hand over his back and they hold each other in the afterglow.

“Do you usually let strangers cuddle after sex?” Kylo asks teasingly.

“Oh, come off it Ben.” Hux says with a cross tone but no bite.

“Is the roleplay over then? You’re not going to make me sign a NDA and kick me out?”

“You’d have to give yourself a NDA, you oaf.”

Ben lets out a laugh and hugs Hux tighter. Hux presses his face into his partner’s chest and smiles softly. 

“How was it? Fucking a groupie?” 

“Kylo was wonderful.” Hux answers. “Though I almost laughed when you introduced yourself as that.”

He knows Ben is frowning before he looks up. “What’s wrong with that name?”

Hux kisses him to get rid of the frown. His Ben.

**Author's Note:**

> Snuck in a little roleplay! Ben Solo is actually Hux's manager because I love a happy ending/twist.


End file.
